


Blueberry Handjob

by I_Write_Sans_Not_Tragedies



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cherryberry - Freeform, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mustardberry, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sanscest - Freeform, Underfell, Underfell Sans, Underswap Sans, underswap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 23:58:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7013875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Write_Sans_Not_Tragedies/pseuds/I_Write_Sans_Not_Tragedies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blueberry and Red get a little funky and Underfell Sans shows off his sexy skills. It's Underswap's first time, though, so really he could be awful at giving handies and Blue would still love it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blueberry Handjob

**Author's Note:**

> This is what my pal REALLY requested lmfao, not errorberry, so here's this! I was planning on writing a first time fic anyways, so I figured this would work out pretty well, maybe I'll write some more?? who knows! Cherryberry is adorable and lovely and I just love it so much (you can probably tell if you watch me on deviantart at theperfecta, it's literally all I draw rip)
> 
> for sinkka on tumblr!

Sans cuddled into Red’s side, seeking the warmth of his big fluffy coat and his stubborn company. The other Sans let out a huff, but obliged his counterpart by putting an arm around his shoulder and allowing him to snuggle in closer.

“Do you just try to make me as uncomfortable as you can?” he said. He was pouting- the Sans that came from some weird timeline always pouted, and it was really cute. 

“Aww… come on, don’t lie,” Blueberry said. They dim lighting of his bedroom and the quiet around them made it feel like they were alone in the world, trapped in some kind of warm, fuzzy vacuum. Sans rested his head on Red’s chest. “I know you like cuddling… you just try to act tough.”

“Can it, Blueberry,” he said, but he blushed. Sans laughed. Red liked to act like such a big toughie, but he wasn’t. They’d been in something similar to a relationship for a few months, ever since paradox space had grown unstable and a few of the timelines had collided in a messy, beautiful kind of amalgamation.

“If I canned it, I’d be jam,” Sans said with an enormous grin. Red’s pout fell away into a shitty grin, and he laughed.

“Jokes are my thing, lay off.”

Sans giggled. He liked Red- he was funny, and cute, and when you got past his rough exterior, he was a really nice guy. But, then again, he was another Sans! So of course he was all of those things. Blue smiled idly into his jacket, nuzzling his head against the fabric.

They didn’t say anything for a while. Red was sitting against the headboard of Blue’s cool rocket ship bed while the shorter Sans leaned against him, comfortable and warm and content. Red had a hand on his side, unobtrusive and caring.

It slipped forward until it rested on the side of his pelvis. There was nothing rough about it, or demanding, but it made Sans jump and look up at his friend.

“Sorry,” Red said, blushing. He withdrew his hand, and went to move away, but before Sans really thought about it he grabbed it and held it in both of his.

The two skeletons looked at each other for a moment. They’d never done anything. The most that had transpired was some passionate kissing. Blue had never done anything with  _ anybody _ \- he’d experimented on his own, but… the prospect of Red’s hand on his pelvis was not unwelcome.

“D-Do you want to?” Blue blurted. He was blushing himself, he could feel it, but he doubted it was anything compared to how hot Red’s face looked.

“Not if you don’t,” he said.

Blue opened his mouth, then closed it. His mind was drawing a blank. He felt a nervous excitement in his ribcage, and maybe in his pants, too.

“It ain’t important, sorry I got all touchy-”

“N-No!” Blue said, and he pulled Red’s hand against his chest. “No, no, really! It’s alright, you just surprised me.”

“Heh, yeah… I shoulda asked first-”

“Yes.”

Red didn’t bother closing his mouth. Sans could barely contain himself as Red frowned and raised a brow.

“Yes?”

“Yes!” 

Blueberry leaned forward, a bit giddy, and pressed their teeth together before the other monster could say anything else. Red tensed, but as Blue’s hands fell on his shoulders and he pressed himself against his partner, Red relaxed.

Kissing was hard when you didn’t have lips, but they made do. The bigger Sans was hesitant at first, like he might hurt his smaller counterpart, but when Blueberry rubbed their pelvises together he grabbed him a little harder and his tongue found Blue’s neck.

“Ohh-” he moaned, but he stifled it as soon as it had come.

Red pulled away enough to look into his eyes, but he was laughing. Blue went full-flush blue, and was about to apologize, but then Red dipped his head back and once more smushed their faces together in an adapted skeleton kiss.

It became increasingly apparent that Red was the more experienced of the two. Blueberry didn’t really know what to do with himself, he was awkwardly grinding and nervously kissing and he was altogether a ball of nerves. 

Red pressed their skulls together and let out a deep, rough chuckle. Their bodies were tangled together and Blue felt himself becoming more and more aroused. The magic gathered at his pelvis and throbbed with want.

“You ever done this before, Blueberry?”

“No... is that bad?”

“Nah. You’re just really fuckin’ hard.”

Sans let out a squeak as Red’s hand made contact with his erection through his pants. He would have protested, or been embarrassed, but holy hell. That felt so good. He arched his back as his partner continued the gentle touches.

“Red…” he whined, but the other monster just kissed him again.

“How ‘bout I take the lead,” he suggested, but he continued touching Sans where only his hands had been before and the monster could only nod.

He stopped his movements in order to turn Blueberry around, so he was sitting in Red’s lap. He leaned back, and Red leaned forward, and their faces were almost beside each other as a hand wrapped around and rubbed Blue’s cock.

He gasped when Red didn’t stop. Even through fabric, it felt incredible. Scandalous, erotic, and naughty, but still incredible. Blueberry spread his legs.

Red continued jerking Sans’s dick, kissing his neck and holding his waist with his free hand.

“O-Oh… mm,” Blueberry moaned, pressing himself further back against the other Sans and bringing his free arm up to cover his mouth with a quivering hand. He’d never done this before. He felt dirty, but not dirt enough for him to not love every second of it. Red’s breaths blew across his neck, making him shiver, making the foreign fingers around his length feel even better.

“R-Red- that feels r-” Sans bit off his word as his cock was given a careful tug. He swallowed and let out a little pant. “That feels r-really good.”

Red hummed and kissed the side of Blueberry’s head. “It’ll feel even better once your pants are off,” he said quietly, in a deep, throaty voice that made Sans’s hips jerk forward into his palm. 

“You should… maybe consider-” Blue stopped when Red used his free hand to rub at his ribs. “maybe- maybe taking them off.”

“Mmm… I might,” he said, with a little laugh in his voice. “What d’ya say?”  
“Red-”

“C’mon, Blueberry,” he said before he dug his hand into Sans’s crotch and rubbed his cock with new vigor. “Be polite.”

“Please- oh, please Red-”

Red didn’t waste a second. He tugged the hem of Blue’s pants down and let his erection fall free from its tent. Sans looked away, feeling a fleeting moment of shame at what he was doing as he stared at his own cock.

Red wrapped his hand around the length of it and began pumping.

“Ngh-!” Blueberry yelped, unprepared for the flood of warmth that the contact brought. He squished himself back into Red, who was licking his neck and running teasing fingers along his ribs.

“Yeah?” he whispered into Sans’s skull.

Blue’s hand groped at Red’s shoulder, lifted up above his head in an angle that was a little awkward, but not overly so. The other was tangled in the bedsheets, clenched around the fabric as Red used his thumb to wipe away the precum on Blueberry’s dick and rub it along the rest of his dick. His tongue lolled out of his mouth, and he knew he probably looked pathetic, but Red ran his hand up and down his length, firm and slow and steady.

Blueberry gave up on trying to contain his noises. He moaned when Red thumbed his head and he whined when his fingers found their way under his shirt and into his ribcage. He felt it start to burn and he bucked his hips.

“Ah, o-oh- ngh-” he stammered, out of breath and panting and hot. “I’m- I-I’m-”

Red said nothing. He went a little faster and played with Blueberry’s spine. He was hard, too, and Sans could feel it pressing into his pelvis, hot and firm.

“Red- Red-” Blueberry gasped. 

“Mmm?” 

“O-Oh god, I’m- I’m gonna come-”

Red jerked him. Hard.

“You’re so fuckin’ hot,” he mumbled with want. Sans hissed as the hand around him moved faster, harder, making him grab listlessly at the sheets and move his legs in a desperate bid for stimulation.

“Ah- ah-!” he panted. It was too much, but it wasn’t enough. He felt the orgasm building and he started jerking his hips forward into Red’s hand. It was erratic and made him quiver with shame, but he didn’t care. He only cared about the burning in his lower body and how much he needed Red to touch him  _ more.  _ He needed more.

“Red- Red- I’m gonna come- oh god- oh g-god-”

Red whispered something in his ear, but the orgasm washed over him and he came. He choked out a moan so hard it was nearly a scream, but Red’s hands didn’t slow. With half lidded eyes and an open mouth he watched the cum spurt onto his bed, panting and hissing with each ebb and flow. It lasted longer than he ever remembered it lasting, and by the end he was squirming from the overstimulation of being jerked off through his orgasm.

Blueberry panted, trying to get enough air into his nonexistent lungs as he came down from the high. His pelvis burned and ached in a wonderful way. Red kept his hand around his charge’s dick until the climax was long over and Sans had collapsed against him.

For a little while, they didn’t say anything. Red wrapped his arms around Sans’s lower spine and held him, but Blueberry had his eyes closed, gasping and sweating and still trying to get over how fucking amazing that’d felt. His soul pulsed as he recovered from the aftershocks.

He was pulled out of his post-climax stupor by Red kissing the side of his head and chuckling.

“Y’know, if ya wanted to do this sooner, ya could’ve just asked.”

“Ah.. aha,” Blue laughed, but he was breathless. 

“You good?”

“Y-Yeah, I’m… phew. I’m good. Great, actually. That was… something.”

The other Sans chuckled. “You’re usually not the type to not know what to say.”

He just gave another breathy laugh and lazily turned himself so he was once more cuddling Red. He felt the firmness in his pants and jerked up.

“Oh my gosh! You didn’t get to-”

“It’s fine,” Red said. “I don’t really feel like it.”

“But-”

Red grabbed him and hugged him closer. “You can return the favor some other time, ya dweeb. I’m too tired.”

Blue sighed, but he couldn’t deny that the he was comfortable and soft. He sighed and nestled into his counterpart’s arms. There was a heavy, content silence for a few moments.

“Hey… Red?” 

“Sup.”

Blue turned to face him and gave him a smile and a quick peck. 

“I love you.”

“Heh. You’re such a sap.”

“Reeeed,” he whined, but the skeleton pushed him away.

“Shh, stop whinin’, ya baby. I love you, too.”


End file.
